


Fantasy

by RumbleFish14



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fantasizing, M/M, Pining, Secret Crush, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24754981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: Carl's private fantasies about his brothers boyfriend go unnoticed, until now
Relationships: Carl/himself, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 16
Kudos: 76





	Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Fun little oneshot, merely a fantasy. No Carl/Mickey sex

Fantasy  
(Oneshot)

"Come on, come on." Carl whispered under his breath.

With one ear to the thin wall, he needed to be as silent as possible in order to hear it. Mickey and Ian had disappeared into Lip's old room nearly ten minutes ago.

They'd been messing around on the couch when he walked in from school. Before he had time to toss his backpack down, Carl got a good look at how far Ian had his hand down Mickey's jeans, nearly to his elbow. 

Carl kept as quiet as possible, biting his lip when those normally rugged sounds never left Mickey's lips, replaced by something softer, needier, something Carl had never expected from the older man. 

This wasn't the first time he walked in on them. Just messing around on the couch like they were now, or Ian having Mickey bent over the counter when they thought they had the house alone. He was almost 17, they'd been dating for years, it was normal at that point.

And each time it happened, he wasn't sure who he watched, Mickey, or his own brother. Possibly both, just how they acted together maybe, either way, Carl could never look away. 

Like now. After they noticed him watching, they moved up stairs, biting at each other's lip, pulling at clothes, groaning deeply, along with those soft sounds from Mickey. 

Carl waited about ten seconds once they were out of sight before he took the stairs two at a time, slammed the door he shared with Liam closed, then pushed his ear up against the wall. Trying to hear them. 

His body was ready to listen. Sweat damped his shirt, making it cling wetly to his skin. His chest rose and fell quickly, trying to breathe past his own pulse and his cock was the worst of all. Tired of being ignored. Pushed painfully against his boxers, even when his jeans were pulled halfway down his ass. It did little to help ease the build up. 

"Please hurry." Carl begged, wanting to pound his fist along the wall until they started whatever it was they'd gone in there for. 

And as if his wish had been, Mickey started to moan. Carl moaned softly, sagging against the wall as that incredible sound pulsed over his entire body. 

It was just Mickey moaning, not Ian. Which usually meant Ian's mouth was currently occupied, or else some truly nasty shit would come out, pushing all of them to the edge quickly. 

"Goddamn this mouth…"

Carl pushed his hand down into his boxers. The moment his cock slipped into his hand, he had to squeeze to keep from coming. 

Obviously his attraction wasn't towards Ian. Which would be odd if it was, but it wasn't so he was fine. He knew because only Mickey was making noise and it was about to drive him over the edge. 

"Fuck, faster Ian."

"God." Carl moaned, finally stroking as that overwhelming sensation passed. He kept his pace even with Mickey's harsh breathing, making it feel like he was there. "Mickey."

"Open your eyes." Mickey groaned. 

Carl's eyes snapped open. It was like Mickey was speaking directly to him. Guiding him. 

"Faster."

Carl moved faster, his arm blurring with speed. When his finger got hooked on his boxers, he frantically pulled them down with the other hand. Mickey gave another deep groan. 

"Fuck, that's good. I love when you touch yourself."

"Oh fuck," Carl bit his lip, Mickey's voice was in his ear. Praising him. "More."

Each time Mickey spoke, Carl inched closer to the edge. He has to turn to sit with his back against the wall, his ear still turned against it. He had more room that way, spreading his legs wide open, lifting up into his fist. 

"Get it nice and wet." Mickey demanded, chuckling darkly. 

On command, Carl spit into the palm of his hand, then felt an electrical jolt to his body as he continued. 

"Mickey, please." Carl whined, aching for his release. 

"Fuck, I'm gonna come…" Mickey growled. 

"Me too." Carl said back, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. "So close…"

"Say my name."

"Mickey." Carl whined, his eyes closing. 

"Say my name." Mickey said again with more force. "Here it comes, say it Gallagher."

"Fuck, Mickey, fuck, fuckkk." Carl resigned, giving up all control to the other man as his orgasm washed over him from top to bottom, until he couldn't speak. Only able to make those soft whimpering noises."

"Carl."

At the sound of his name, Carl peeled his eyes open, but no one was there. At first it sounded like Mickey's voice, low and deep and satisfied, but the more he heard it, the less it sounded like Mickey. 

"Carl."

Without seeing anyone, Carl shut his eyes, squeezing them tightly. The sound stopped just as someone grabbed him on his arm.

Carl jolted up, thinking Mickey was actually talking to him. But when he looked around, he was no longer up against the wall, half naked. He was in bed under the blankets, wearing sweats that were now sticky in the center. 

"Carl!'

"What?" He said back, blinking past the sleep in his eyes to see Ian standing at his doorway, looking just as asleep as he was. Or maybe that was post sex glow.

One look at his briefs, that were currently on backwards, Carl had his answer. Ian had this look on his face…one that he couldn't discern. "What is it?"

Ian let out a tired chuckle. "Oh, nothing. Only that you're screaming my boyfriend's name at three in the morning."

Realization hit him. It had all been a dream. All of it. From catching them to chasing up the stairs after them, to listening, to playing with himself with the sound of Mickey's voice in his ear. 

And now he knew he hadn't kept it in his dreams. Ian heard him. Mickey too probably…

"Fuck!" Carl pulled his hair and fell back to the bed. 

"Keep that shit under control, hmm?" Ian asked, already moving away. "I don't need you screaming his name when he screams mine, got me?"

Carl couldn't comment. He could hardly breathe between the dream, his orgasm and now them both knowing Mickey was the reason behind it. Talking wouldn't help. 

Instead, he pulled the sweat damp sheets over his head and tried not to hear that sleepy sound in Mickey's voice, it would only make it harder to forget.


End file.
